


You Will Still Be Mine

by YuriChan06



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Money, Physical Abuse, Pre-Hazbin Hotel, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: After finding out Angel's been hiding money from him, Val has to find a way to keep him where he is.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	You Will Still Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a scene from the movie Waitress (good movie, I highly recommend it) and thought it fitted Val and Angel good.

It was dark out and slightly stormy once Angel came outside and stepped through the empty sidewalks. A few tens of blocks away from the studio. He counted. A few minutes pass, now under twenty blocks. Light rain tapped and soaked his fur and hair, whatever passed met the ground in tiny puddles that were stepped over. He counted again, no more than twenty blocks but above ten. A minute passed and Angel was halted by the screeching sounds of a vehicle pulling next to him, its backseat door popped open. 

_Val.._ Angel thought, steadily stepping in. The moment he closed the door behind him, the limo started. Angel spotted Val sitting in front of him, not making eye contact. Angel knew that look but behaved as submissive as he could to potentially soften whatever consequences of whatever actions he performed. 

The spider shakily sat next to Val, trying to think of what to say, "Val-"

"Don't." The moth said sharply.

Angel began thinking again of what Val could be upset about. He couldn't name anything he did, he was good for an entire week. The question nagged at him. What did he do?

Finally, after what felt like several painfully long minutes. The limo stopped at the studio. Val grasped at Angel's wrist and led him outside and inside the building without saying a word, his hand seemingly tightening around Angel's skin with each step until they reached Angel's dressing room. Val roughly pulled Angel in, and closed the door behind them.

Val stood at the closet, "Open it." He demanded.

"Why?" 

"I want you to open it." Angel reluctantly did so, opening the closet. The moment he did, money fell from the top rack and onto the floor, "Tell me... what the fuck is this?"

Angel stood silently, unable to respond momentarily, "... Money."

"And that's not all I found. Money in the closet, under the bed, in the dresser." Angel sensed the searing anger in Val's voice, increasing with each word spoken. Val paused briefly to collect himself before starting again, "How long... how long has this been going on? You have five seconds by the end of the sentence to. start. talking."

For around a few months, Angel's been saving some of his earned money for himself and why shouldn't he? He could barely afford rent and he knew damn well he was worth more than what Val gives him. Whenever Angel was handed cash, he withdrew some of it before handing it to Val. Afterwards, he would hide it somewhere in his room. Tonight proved it was a bad decision.

Angel knew Val was a millisecond away from backhanding the absolute shit outa him, "I've... been... saving.." He lied, "My own money.."

"Why? I pay you well. Wouldn't have so little had you stop wasting it on cheap ass drugs." Val snapped, "Does daddy frustrate you so much, you decide to get choked up? With my stolen money?"

"Val, I-"

"I don't ask for much, baby. I've given you everything, drugs, booze, thrills, and more importantly, my attention, and what do I ask for in return?" Val asked, "For you to do your job. What do you do instead?" Angel didn't trust himself to respond. Val asked again, this time hand grasped around the spider's neck, "What do you do instead?"

".... w-waste your time..."

Val released his grip with a heavy sigh and speaking in his soft voice and caressing Angel's face lovingly with his hand. A feeling that sent shivers up Angel's spine, "Angel... please tell me, you intend on telling me about this.."

"I... I was." Angel said, not noticing the small tears swelling in his eyes. Not out of sadness but out of fear. Continuing to speak, "It... was supposed to be a surprise for ya... show how much I've made for ya... I'm... so sorry." Angel gently held Val's hand, rubbing his cheek against his palm.

Silence rang momentarily.

"I forgive you." A second pass and Val's soft voice dissipated, lifting up Angel's chin and staring him sternly in the eyes, "Don't let this happen again."

".... yes Val."


End file.
